


【卡卡西×你】金鱼花火

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: 试着写的第一个中篇故事卡卡西×你 糖四战后的故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楔子  
> 别怕美好的一切消失,咱们先来让它存在。  
>  ——《爱你就像爱生命》

七月将尽，气温快要攀升至顶端。如果没有夏日祭和甜品店眼花缭乱的刨冰，不知要让人如何熬过木叶的盛夏。

你早早地出门，准备趁着太阳还没升高的时候去买一束栀子，换掉花瓶里叶片零落的枯枝。

＃  
“早呀。”花店的门口你遇上迎面走来的佐井，这么多年了，这个人终于学会了不再口出狂言地好好跟女孩子打招呼。

“早。这么早是有任务吗？”

“嗯，去大门口取一下昨天的出入记录。”看着这个全木叶最白的男生，尤记得一开始认识的时候，佐井的眯眼笑多次让你起鸡皮疙瘩。  
长进了不少嘛。

你跟他告别，内心却突然想到不管是从他家还是政务部，花店似乎都不在前往大门的必经之路上。

店里挤满了人，大多是年轻女孩。

是了，今天是夏日祭啊。

你没太好意思跟忙到有些暴躁的井野说太多的话，捧着花往家里走去。

＃  
街上已经开始悬挂上各式各样的灯笼，摊贩们也在趁着日头升高前搭好售卖货品的木架。

“xx桑！”你转头看向声音的来源，是小樱和雏田。

“这么巧。”你笑着答应。

“是呀，”雏田自从开始恋爱后，整个人少了几分往日的忸怩。“我也是去裁缝那边取改好的浴衣回来，半路上碰见了小樱。”

三个人有说有笑地并肩而行。

女孩子就是这样，路过甜品店的时候，只要其中一人稍微流露出一个“不如…”的眼神，大概率这个“不如”就会成真。比起坐在店里吹着空调吃刨冰，谁想在太阳下被晒黑呢。

夜晚的夏日祭虽然还没开始，那股撩拨着荷尔蒙的氛围却早早就在蔓延。

“雏田最近容光焕发了不少嘛。”你捂着嘴调侃她。

“哪…哪有…”

“就是就是，啊，这就是恋爱的美妙吗！”小樱冒着粉红泡泡羡慕地附和着。

“你少来啦！”你瞪了她一眼，毫不客气地回怼，“上次是谁被'佐助君'戳了脑门，在我面前憨笑了三天？撒狗粮也要有个限度不是？”

“好嘛好嘛”小樱挡住你扬起的手笑着讨饶，但又转而垂下双眼，“其实…我现在跟佐助君，也不过就是戳了下额头的关系吧…”随着佐助离开的那天在脑海中的时间线上越行越远，樱也越来越觉得那天他突如其来的“亲昵”可能也代表不了什么。

“你们有通信吗？”雏田小心翼翼地问。

“有是有啦，”粉色的头发有些耷拉下来，“也只不过是说些没什么意义的家长里短，感觉跟普通朋友没什么区别的样子…”

“他今天回村是吗？”你隐约记得前几天见到卡卡西时他提了一嘴。

“嗯…”

“加油呀小樱。”雏田拍了拍她的背。

“当面确认他的心意吧。”她衔着吸管歪了歪头，鼓励地笑着。

“嗯。”小樱重新打起精神，也许是觉得话题有些沉重了，随即把话头引向你。

“倒是xx酱，水到渠成嘛~不得不羡慕。”这丫头脸翻得真快，这就开始诡笑着开起你的玩笑。

“快有三个月了？”雏田问道。

“嗯，差不多。”你不太好意思地挠挠头。

＃  
三个月前，你又一次碰见下班路上的他，开始同以往一样和同这个永远端不起架子的六代目说笑。

“卡卡西桑也应该考虑考虑自己的事情了嘛——”你已经忘记了话题是怎么从开端的“天气很好”扯到了这里。

“啊——可惜，还没有女孩子向我传达过心意呢——”他有些无奈地说。

你不知道这个木叶著名黄金单身男此时是装的还是纯粹在自谦。

一不留神，话就到了嘴边。

“那…如果是我呢？”

“诶？？”

“如果是我向卡卡西桑传达这样的心意呢？”你不知道，下意识地咬紧下唇是不是因为害怕自己又要蹦出什么出乎意料的话。

“好。”你忘记那时他的眼睛是在看云还是看你。

远处的几只鸟不知道是被什么惊起，没头没脑地展翅撞向木叶的晴空。

＃  
“真好呀~”你被小樱的声音带回到眼前。

你不太好意思地笑了笑。

“但是…”你顿了顿，几乎有几分自卑地想着不知道自己的顾虑是否会被嘲笑。

“感觉氛围怪怪的，不冷不热。”

“诶？是吗？”两个女孩子坐直了身子，有些不太理解。

“嗯…感觉很平淡的样子，怎么说呢…缺少热情？”你其实自己心里也说不准，难道喜欢了卡卡西这么久，到头来这份感情却和自己期待的不太一样？还是仅仅是自己想多了？

“有接吻吗？”明明樱问的是你，雏田的脸好像反而更红一些。

“有…啦…”你扶额挡住面前这个女人眼睛里闪着的八卦之光。

＃  
很温柔的吻。

有次是在游乐场黄昏的树影下。

他看着你嘴角的棉花糖，轻轻拂去后勾起嘴角吻在你的脸颊。

有次是你巡逻完刚好遇上累了一天走下楼的他，他将你轻轻扣住，带着几分困意地看着你，吻上你的嘴角。

有次是他送你到家门口，本来已经转身离去却又突然回头拉下面罩，把你在月光下的影子融进他的影子，然后带着你的味道抽身离去。

但不多不少，至此而已。

也许这份忐忑来自于你一直不知道那天他突然答应你是出于什么样的心境。

你不太敢问，他也不曾提起。

也许仅仅是他太忙了，见面机会不多？

也许是在这之前你们已经相熟已久，突然转换关系有点不适应？

你的要求他都会点头答应，虽然你好像也没有太多要求什么。

但是你总觉得他有几分心不在焉，或者说有几分顾虑。

＃  
“嘛…可能是我想多了啦…”你觉得是自己纯粹是在胡思乱想，也许每个人的“热恋期”来得不一样吧。

“他可能就是这个性格吧。”小樱满头黑线地想着卡卡西老师这么多年来的死鱼眼。

“xx酱也是默默喜欢了卡卡西老师好久了对吧…”她一手撑着头撅起了嘴。

“诶？这么明显吗？”你险些呛到。

“很明显哦。”雏田捂着嘴笑看着你，眼睛里满是“你好天真”。

于是，为了保住甜品店的木桌，今天女子会的话题结束于春野樱“木叶的这些男人怎么都一个样！！”的怒吼声中，你们走出甜品店。  
四年。

你走下最后一级台阶时这样想。

大概算是确认了自己心境的时间，已有四年。

“晚上见~”你们笑着作别。

一个人回家的路上，当空的烈日也没能阻止你被来自四年前的回忆淹没。


	2. Chapter 2

四年前，由于还在木叶的两个徒弟分别跟随自来也和纲手修行，卡卡西不再肩负教职，开始常态地出任务。

那是一个S级的暗杀任务，对象是草忍村的一个叛忍。

不对，应该说是一个叛忍团伙。

而你们发现这一点的时候任务已经进行到一半。四人小队不仅被冲散，本来就被你怀疑状态不太对的卡卡西还负了伤。

他额头的滚烫比那场雨来得更早，所以你认定他身体的异样应该始于更早些的时候。可能出村时就在低烧，只不过他自己没发现。

或者说发现了却在硬撑。

你暂时没有功夫去深挖背后的答案，努力集中精力在雨下大前赶到白天考察地形时探查到的那个山洞。

洞口狭小，两人勉强能并肩通过，望进去深约五六米。妙的是，黑暗中那看似洞底的尽头略约成90度地向右侧转去，又开辟出一方足供十余人栖身的空间。穹顶之上不大不小的一个窗洞，如果不是雨夜应该会投进月光，而此时只是滴滴答答地渗着雨。靠着一侧岩壁的角落里高出地面几尺的天然石台隔绝了地上的潮气。这约摸是什么山中猛兽的领地，但从地上的青苔和岩缝里葱茏的野草来看，山洞应该已经空了很久了。

你扶着意识越来越朦胧的卡卡西坐在石台上，匆匆寻了一个干燥的角落去生火。幸好，由于这个山洞的特殊形状以及雨夜的加持，火光被发现的几率微乎其微。又幸好，之前来这里时抱着以防万一的心态留下了一些应急物品，不曾想真的会被用上。

火光的点亮让一直悬着的心放下了一半。你从应急包里翻出两个睡袋平铺在石台上，卡卡西勉强将自己的身体挪坐到睡袋上，仿佛已用尽了全部的力气，背靠石壁仰头喘着粗气。你跪坐在他身侧，借着窜动的火光为他检查伤口。  
颈部和胸前有两道口子，只是皮肉伤。虽然在半明半暗之间，从下颌缘向后斜咧至颈侧的血痕显得有些可怖。创缘算是整齐干净。由于一路上有意识的压迫，出血也已经停止了。

伤口不算危险，及时敷上纲手大人研制的药说不定甚至连疤都不会留下，反倒是他滚烫的额头比较麻烦。

沾染了脏污的黑色面罩被血浸透，你意识到得在血污凝在脸上前赶紧处理。你将装膏药的木盒旋开放在身旁，右手持剪刀准备从面罩的边缘剪开他的紧身衣，但左手食指刚挑起黑色的布料，便被他握住了腕骨。

“乖，要上药。”此时眼前的银发上忍出离了平时那个精英前辈的形象，倒更像一个有些固执的青春少年。

他眼神迷离地看着你，似乎也反应过来此时还要坚持保持神秘的行为有些幼稚，松开手，眼睑轻轻落下表示顺从。

你利落地剪开湿漉漉地贴在他身上的布料，伸手拿过水抬起头才有功夫看清他此时的模样。

他半阖着眼，左额前的伤疤一路向下越过眼睑，直至与鼻底平齐。你惊诧于他白净的脸上明明这么长一道伤疤，却没有丝毫匪气。嘴角下一指，竟有一颗痣，好似古代贵族少女画在颊上的丹砂。还有，平时那笔直的鼻梁虽隔着面罩最为呼之欲出引人遐想，但少了一层阻挡后，比想象中还要多出几分英气。

胸口的一道旧疤被新添上的这道血痕拦腰斩断，与自季肋延伸至腹中线的两道纹路一起，诉说着这个面目神秘而又声名远播的男人一路走来的苦难。

以往，他用衣服和懒散的态度藏起了多少个故事呢？

伤口的狰狞不容你晃神。你清空思绪，将之前打好的干净水倾倒上去，确认冲洗净了异物后用纱布拂干。你取过一团膏药在指尖，顺着伤口的走向轻轻覆上。因为害怕刺激伤口带来的疼痛会加重他的痛苦，你紧张得手微微有些颤抖，所幸他全程很配合地只是皱了皱眉。

缠好绷带后你扶着他轻轻躺下，自觉也累到有些晃神。但还是强打起精神将浸湿的纱布块贴在他的额头。

“对…不起…真的…对不起…”你有些拿捏不准此时脸颊烧得越发绯红的他是在说胡话还是在向你道歉。

“卡卡西？”你轻轻唤他，他皱着眉没有回应。

你拿出多余的纱布准备为他擦擦身体降温，却被他拽住了手。

“好…凉…”感受到来自你肌肤的凉意，他的眉毛舒展开。掌心的火热很快便进一步向你索取，绕上你的上臂，将你拉向他。

你惊异于眼前这个意识模糊的人居然还有这么大的力气，又不得不靠向他的身体，前臂撑在他身侧睡袋铺成的软垫上保持平衡。

“热…”感受到你的冰凉后他更迫切地不想放手，不仅将你往怀里拉，上半身似乎还有挣扎着想向上贴过来的趋势。

你生怕他刚包扎好的伤口裂开，只得避开他右胸前的伤口，小心翼翼地在他的怀里伏下。

贴着你的肌肉不再紧绷着，他满意地乖乖躺下，一只滚烫的手附上了你的后背，隔着衣服传递来的温度让你心跳快了几拍。你也说不清楚，是他突然的举动吓着了你，还是自己离这具躯体过于近的原因。

那只手突然地移开，你感到衣襟的下摆被一股热气带起，吓得撑起身子，没曾想本来被压在身下的衣服被更加彻底地掀高。

你愣在里那里，他手上的动作却没有停止，单薄的布料被卡在双臂以下。

你不是没有设想过与倾慕已久的前辈亲密接触，但是谁能想到会是这般场景。

你定住神，咬了咬下唇，“罢了，你给我快点好起来。”

弯起胳膊抓住衣角，顺着他施加的力将衣服扯下，扔在了一旁。

身下的人终于得逞，最大限度地将自己滚烫的皮肤贴上你，双手从背后用力圈住你的后腰。

你不知心里的波澜有几分来自欣喜，又有几分是埋怨，更不知眼眶半噙的泪是由于对卡卡西状况的担心，还是自己心里的委屈。

身下的热气加上这两日的劳累，不多时，你怀着五味杂陈的心情睡了过去。

＃  
再次醒来时，已雨过天晴。你花了好几分钟回忆两个人是如何从前夜发展到了此刻的赤裸相对。

你抬起手试了试他额头的温度，松了口气。小心翼翼地抬起卡卡西搭在你身上的胳膊，你用最快的速度起身，扯过衣服整理好自己的装束。

当他醒来时，你假借收拾行装埋着头，实则心虚地考虑那双回复了慵懒眼神的眸子背后，到底记不记得昨天发生的一切。

直到他打量着身上的绷带向你表示感谢，直到你们找到失散的队友，直到回到木叶，直到你后来从别处听闻，他硬撑着出任务的那天是带土的忌日。

直到四年后的今天。

他不曾提起。

你也不曾。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账的一章用于治愈ab带给我的童年阴影

夏日十大瞬间之一就是冲完澡后，冰西瓜中心最甜的那一口在舌尖淌出汁水的时刻。

吃剩的西瓜皮在空气中继续散发着清甜的香气，沙发上的你再次醒来时已是午后，卡卡西昨天跟你说好会提前结束工作，傍晚的时候来接你，你看了看时间赶紧爬起。

淡施脂粉，挽起发髻，前几日买的浴衣浆洗过后总算没有了新衣服的陌生气味。你没有忘记收拾好买回来的花，又随手摘下一朵压在头花的一旁。

忙完这一套流程已经是黄昏。

时间刚刚好，你从窗户里看到熟悉的身影已行至门前的这条路。

他穿着一身藏青底色的浴衣，袖口和下摆被青白的叶形小纹围绕。天边绚烂的晚霞中，前衽上蓝白的水花里翻起一条墨黑色的金鱼，口吐的泡泡仿佛是整个盛夏。

开门的一瞬间，卡卡西本打算以平常那副猫一样的笑脸迎接你，但是看到你身着浴衣走下木阶的样子，他很难猜测到面罩下自己的皮肤此刻是什么颜色。而作为没有面罩掩护的五官，他希望自己没有被那一瞬间微微睁大的眼睛和轻挑起的眉所出卖。

“今天累吗？”你知道他本未对夏日祭表现出过太大的兴趣，赶工下班也好，费心思打扮也好，只是为了陪你。

“不累。”他微微弯着腰凑到你脸前轻轻一笑。

越走近村子的中心，人也渐渐多起来。

“嘛...大家对看烟花都很积极的嘛。”他懒洋洋地感慨。

你看着他的样子有些好笑，此刻的他宛如一个跑来基层调查的普通村长，不过这么想好像也没什么不对。

“卡卡西不喜欢烟花吗？”

“怎么会。只不过，烟花最美的时候只有一瞬，这样想的话，总觉得有点悲伤而已。”

“这么说虽然也不错，”你用手指托着自己的下巴细细思索，不太认同他的话。

“但是，如果因为会消散而抵触烟火，不是也连同拒绝了绽放的那一瞬？“

"美好的东西只有先存在了，才有被铭记与称赞的资格吧。没有诞生的美好，连消散的资格都没有，不是太可怜了吗?"

他突然放慢了脚步，呆呆地看向被霞光染红的云。

“我是不是说太多了...”你没想到几句称不上感悟的吐槽让他作出这般反应。

他失神的目光被你有些怯生生的话音拉回到实，“不。没什么。”银色眉毛下的眼睛再次弯弯地眯起来，“走吧，时间差不多了哦。”

你挽起他的手臂，背对着已经落山的太阳从地平线下透出的最后一束微光，走向前方的灯火。

#  
摊位前的人潮开始变得有些拥挤。

几只纸鹤悄悄地绕着灯笼簌簌飞过，暖色调的灯光把池里本就难以捞起的金鱼衬得更为身价不菲。

不远处的樱提着一个装着几尾金鱼的袋子，正牵着面前少年空荡的袖管兴奋地说着什么。黑发少年嘴角不经意地勾起，脸颊和女孩的发色变成一个色调。

看起来很顺利嘛。你放心地笑了，毫无察觉地，恰好被旁边这个正盯着你看的人瞥到。同样被尽收眼底的，还有你专门嘱咐店家印在浴衣前襟上的那个稻草人图案，淡淡的色调不是十分显眼，仔细看才能看到。

人群里那个话痨一样的熟悉嗓音果然来自鸣人。

雏田手里举着一个和她脸色无比接近的苹果糖，眼光不曾离开过小狐狸的脸，笑得三米外的人大概都能感受到甜意。

诡异的是，不远处那个平时风度翩翩的长发白眼少年居然不远不近地偷偷跟在后面。

“喂喂，这样真的好吗。”

卡卡西顺着你的目光看过去，哑然失笑。

所幸，半路冲出来的天天带着满脸“你怕是有病”的表情，拽着他那身素净的白衣拖向另一个方向。

＃  
“啊，卡卡西前辈，xx桑。”

两个正在买丸子的黑发青年听见卡卡西的声音，转头向你们打着招呼。

“人家早就是火影大人了，你乱称呼什么啦。”自然卷的那位半开玩笑地数落身旁的伙伴，扯起的嘴角弧度完美地衬托着整齐洁白的牙齿。

“以前叫习惯了。”鼬咽下嘴里的一口丸子无奈地瞟了止水一眼。

“嘛嘛，叫前辈挺好的。”卡卡西上次亲口向你承认每次被叫“火影大人”都会手足无措，要是被捅过自己三天三夜的人这么称呼大概更是要浑身发毛吧。

“身体有好些吗？”你发现鼬的脸色比上次遇见时好了很多。

“好得不行，他现在一口气能吃十串三色丸子。”

鼬无奈地看着那只在自己头上搓来搓去的手，举着丸子塞进止水的手里，满眼的“你快闭嘴”。你发现他心虚地偷瞟了一眼不远处一个棕发女孩，她眼下的一颗不大不小的泪痣显得十分可爱。  
作别转身，你目睹鹿丸居然不嫌麻烦地穿了浴衣和一个黄发女生走在一起。

“那个人，我记得是风影大人的姐姐？”

“嗯，来木叶考察。”卡卡西解释着。

“她好像…经常出现在木叶的样子？没问题吗…”由于工作原因，你觉得自己警惕一个经常在首席参谋身边转悠的别国高层似乎也没什么不对。

卡卡西倒是一脸毫不在意的样子，“放心吧，完全没问题。”

他话里奇怪的自信感让你努力说服自己放下戒心。

“嗯…那…就辛苦鹿丸了。”

“不会，那小子很乐意。”

“诶？？难道？”

卡卡西对你终于嗅到一丝不对劲的惊异之色表示很满意。

还没来得及开口追问，你心里第一百七十六个粉红色的猜想被街市前方的喧闹打断。

你踮着脚从围得里三层外三层的人缝向内张望，好不容易才弄清楚，事情似乎是起于纲手扔了大概三百个圈都没能套中那个“逢赌必赢”的御守，叫嚣着要砸掉摊位。

众人都远远的围着不敢上前，而大概唯一有能力拦住她的自来也正捧着笔记本粘着几个穿浴衣的女孩子不放。

另一边的牙本在一脸无奈地盘问路人，是否知道赤丸正驮着的，是谁家走丢的猫，不料那只本来就看上去有些不安的小毛团被两个嘴里喊着“燃烧青春！！！”倒立着路过的人吓得窜进了牙的衣领里。

同样陷入绝境的，还有被未来揪住胡子的阿斯玛。红的一句“我可不救你”让这个为了孩子烟都能戒掉的男人彻底感受到了什么叫绝望。

你感叹着这么多熟悉的面孔难得能聚在一起，又因为攒动的人头有些苦恼，“今年好多人啊，一会要被挤得看不到了。”

卡卡西却胸有成竹地一笑，他带着你穿梭在人群中，手自然地抬起护在你的腰后。

＃  
当你们好不容易穿出拥挤的街市走到开阔的河边时，漆黑的夜色早已在天空涂抹均匀。星光在拂过水面的微风里碎成片片银鳞。

街市的喧闹声远远地传来。黑暗的作用让你有一种身在另一个世界的恍惚感。  
第一朵烟花绽放开来的时候，你的心里也被激起了一道水纹。

你抬头看着盛放的烟火下那个好看的侧脸。

自从失去了写轮眼，卡卡西不再挡住左眼，眼神显得越发与世无争的样子。但是每次这双看似淡然的黑眸看向你时，你觉得瞳孔的后面似乎藏着万千的思绪。

鼻梁的轮廓让你不经意地又想起四年前这张脸毫无遮挡地第一次呈现在你面前的样子。

你几乎肯定，之前两个人间淡淡的隔阂感是真切地存在过的。因为在盛夏的这天，它好像消失了。

当他偷偷褪下面罩双手圈住你，用温软的唇将一个吻印在你的后颈时，金鱼形的花火正在盛放。


	4. Chapter 4

烟火过半的时候，令所有人都没有想到的是天空居然开始飘起雨。

人群为了躲雨四散而去，逐渐变得密集的雨点里，你们也踩着木屐向比较近的卡卡西家跑去。

进门时你感觉自己的脚底已经麻木得不行，内心不得不感叹能穿着木屐单挑佩恩的自来也大人真的是个狠人。

你不是第一次来卡卡西家，却好像是第一次在这么晚的时候来。

接过他递来的一条毛巾，你擦拭着半湿的头发。

“好可惜诶…居然遇上下雨…”你不甘心地抱怨着。  
“不过还好及时跑回来了。”

“是啊要是跟上次一样在野外可就得湿透了。”他的话音仍旧那么云淡风轻，听着就像在路上遇见熟人时没什么意义的攀谈，以至于你反应了一会才意识到他在说什么。

你手中的动作停止了，毛巾耷拉在肩膀上。

上次…是哪次？

你猜不透你们想起的是否是同一个时间点，看不清面罩下他的表情是在笑还是僵住了的笑。

“上…上次？”

“嗯…”他在沙发前蹲下身子，眼睛有些躲闪，似乎在酝酿如何开口。

“四年前那次，我还记得。”

你幻想过无数次，如果你们两个之间有人重提起那个夜晚会是怎样的场景，但每一种猜测都和眼前的大不一样。

“你…还记得多少？”你不知道为什么要安慰自己也许他只是记得雨，更不知道为什么心底有一个细小的声音说希望他记得你们之间那些暧昧的画面。

他拉下自己的面罩，神色双手搭上你的肩膀。片刻的沉默已足以让你收到大事不妙的讯号。

“全部。”

这个夏夜里，一个不小心，你的身体将一个没有控制住的颤抖传递到他的掌心。

“你为什么没有跟我说过？”你觉得鼻子有些发酸，大脑努力运转着要怎样措辞。

“如果我还记得，我绝对不会向你告白。”心脏先于大脑做出了反应。果然，还是有点怪他。

想起之前的距离感，你用尽全力忍住不哭出来，“你不会是出于愧疚才答应我的吧…”

“不不，当然不是。”慌乱的神色表明他确实并不想让你这样认为。

“我喜欢你xx酱。”到底是解释还是告白，你感觉脑子里一片混乱，完全无法解读他的意思。

他拉过你的手，贴上他的左胸，“我喜欢你，我是说真的。”看着你的眼眸里闪动着真诚与自责…还有一丝哀伤？

“那…你为什么一直不说？”

“这些年，好多次我都差点说出口。”

“无数次，在病床上醒来第一眼看见你时也好，收到你亲手做的巧克力时也好，听说你受了重伤跑去医院却不敢进病房时也好，每次鬼使神差地等着你和你同路回家也好…我想告诉你我喜欢你，我想让你知道我记得那次的雨夜，但绝对不仅仅是因为那次雨夜。”

“但是每次我都害怕了。”前一秒还充满了热切的目光此时却轻轻垂下。

“我不算长的人生里，已经有太多我所珍视的人离开了。他们每次把这个世界抛给我，告诉我拜托要好好活下去，要守护好想守护的东西，然后丢下我远去。”

“我很清楚自己对你的感觉，但是又害怕会再经历一次这种被丢下的痛苦，自私地怯懦地想从你面前逃离，一次次按耐住心中的冲动，却又不自觉地更加想靠近你，拥抱你。”

你捧起他的脸，他眼神中的痛苦仿佛长出了手臂，划开你的胸膛，一下一下地想把你的心揉碎。  
“我甚至在那天没忍住满心欢喜地答应了你以后，无数次地后悔着，万一有一天我要失去你，自己要如何承受。”

你终于明白了他这几个月以来每一个吻背后的隔膜感来源何处。

“对不起，这段日子是我自己的原因一直摇摆不定。你有没有怪过我？”

“你是不是傻。”你眼中噙满的泪水再也止不住地落下。  
“笨蛋，你道什么歉啊。”

“啊呀，我说这些不是想让你哭呀。”他的手指小心翼翼地拂过你的脸颊擦去你的泪水。

你覆上他停于你脸颊的手背，努力地控制着不让自己哭得更凶。

“卡卡西，我不会说'我一定会永远留在你身边'这种不负责任的空头支票。”

“我希望你可以依靠我，我希望我们能成为彼此的依靠，不管能走多远，哪怕多一步也好，努力地在这条该死的人生路上走下去。”

他把你的右手握在掌心，双手捧着拉到自己的面前，轻轻吻在你的手背。

“你不需要道歉，也不需要担心”

“如果是你的话，即使是那只有一秒钟美好的花火，我也想牢牢抓住。”

雨早就停了，不知是谁家的顽童今日还未尽兴，一朵烟火绽放的声音传遍了原已回归静谧的夜空。

你被凑近的他紧紧抱住，头枕在他的肩上听着他洒在你耳边的鼻息。

“今晚留下，好吗？”

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一年后

你很不开心，今天是一年一度的夏日祭，而你要值夜班。

去年的花火大会快到尾声时被一场雨打断，虽然后面发生的故事不得不说一部分是雨的功劳，但是没看到一场完整的烟火多少还是有些遗憾。

没想到今年还要一个人孤独地在鬼知道哪片林子里巡逻，你有一种打开窗子把吱吱乱叫的蝉全部送上西天的冲动。

“啊啊啊啊好讨厌啊！八百年没打仗了，这种无聊的夜间巡逻有什么必要嘛！！”

“小姑娘，你的态度好像不太对。”  
前几天开会刚说过要加强安防的六代目火影觉得你在藐视他的权威。

你委屈地撅着嘴，想到这个临时排班多半是因为他的命令，心里觉得更是气不过。

他感受到你眼神中的杀意，可能是害怕传出“六代目火影死于木叶内部暗杀”这种丑闻，决定不再逗你。  
“好了好了，你放心吧，我跟你们队长打过招呼了。”

“好好打扮去吧，我们七点出门。”

你不太清楚他葫芦里卖的什么药，滥用职权私自免除你的任务好像不是他能做出来的事。

#  
七点整，你们准时走出家门。

路上的人比想象中还要多，遇见他熟识的人会恭敬地叫一声“火影大人”，冲着你们点点头。

”你怎么现在同意他们叫你火影大人啦？“你双手缠着他的胳膊调侃着。

卡卡西的眉心微微皱起，摆出一副"我也很无奈"的表情，"没办法啊，你知不知道现在多少人天天开着玩笑叫你火影夫人?"

你自觉此时的脸肯定红得不成样子，只能以"卡卡西你还我清白！"的怒吼加上几记粉拳来掩盖。

“不过话说，我们这是去哪？”你发现他牵着你去往的方向似乎不是夏日祭的街市。

卡卡西脸上神秘莫测的表情让你有理由觉得自己可能要被卖掉。

“去值班啊。”丝毫不顾你脸上崩溃的表情，他带你体会着人生的大起大落。

#  
到达目的地时你才发现，他不过是借着合理调配战力的理由私自调换了你巡逻的位置。

那是一个能俯瞰木叶的山顶。没有缭乱的灯光，只有风吹过草叶时沙沙的声响，天上的星星似乎都更亮了几分。

烟火大会刚好开始，从高处恰好能将每一个火星尽收眼底。

他不知道从哪掏出一瓶清酒，“陪我喝两杯？”

“我在执行任务啊喂。”

他撒娇似的用一只手臂缠住你的腰，“就喝一点点。”

你应允着，推开他凑过来的那张狡猾的脸。

酒自喉间滑过后留下淡淡的烧灼感，你们坐在草地上，被他搂在怀里，渐渐发烫的脸靠在他的胸膛，恰好能听清他每一声心跳。

#  
“这一年多…我很开心。”烟火快要结束时他突然开口，略显突兀的话语胸腔传进你的耳朵。

“xx酱，谢谢你。”

被酒香熏得迷迷糊糊的你突然一惊，借着酒劲口无遮拦起来。

“你干嘛？谢我是什么意思？怎么听着像要跟我分手？”

他被你逗得扑哧一笑，无奈地捏了捏你的脸。

"想什么呢。"

“我只是觉得，自己现在...不会再因为害怕失去而拒绝美好的东西了。”

他顿了顿，低下头注视着怀里的你，眼里那名为深情的酒满到快要溢出来，"以后的人生里…留在我身边好吗？"

这是？求婚吗？

像池塘里游鱼突然的摆尾，像花火升空后消失光亮又突然地迸发。

他没有看你眼中的惊讶，仍在自顾自地说着。

“去年的今天，你第一次在我家留宿，第二天我回到家，看见你穿着我的衣服对我说‘欢迎回来’的时候，我就再也不想放你走了。”

"我已经看过了花火的美丽，现在的我，贪心地想把它永远留下。"

今夜的最后一朵烟花已然升空，只剩下风的声音，和两个人加速的呼吸。

“火影大人，您这是在妨碍公务。”

你用一个吻告诉他你的答案。

#  
离开他微张的薄唇时，你看到映在他眼中的繁星背后的炽热。

抱着你坐到他身上，有力的禁锢仿佛要把你融进他的怀里，炙热顶在你的腰侧，一只手像游鱼一般滑进你的前襟，挑起重叠的布料覆上你胸前的雪团，四指轻轻固定住，食指打着圈在顶端来回撩拨。

明明是他先开始的动作，你愈渐加重的呼吸在他看来却好似是你在催促与恳求。

他放开你，扯开你背后的文库结，熟练地松开腰带，仿佛在拆一个层层包裹的礼物。你站起身看他将自己的衣服在草地上铺平，浴衣从肩膀滑落，挂在你的上臂，垂落的下摆如同礼服的拖尾。你在软布间躺下，好似远古时代那些心甘情愿躺上神坛的祭品。

他一只肘撑在你的头侧，低下头开始侵占你的唇，另一只手拢起你胸前的软肉，手掌转着圈一松一握。

“啊…轻、轻点…”他手上有些粗暴的力道让你在急促的呼吸中挤出几个字。

他穿过发根的手指固定住你的头，舌尖扫过你贝齿咬合面的棱角，在你的上颚最怕痒的地方画着圈，你的哀求声被堵回嗓子里化为致命的娇喘。

在你就要喘不过气的前一秒，他在你已有些肿起的唇上轻咬一口，薄唇流转着游走到颈侧。尖锐的虎牙仿佛下一秒就要刺破你的皮肤。

卡卡西轻轻抬起上身，在你胸口的手仍是一刻不停，另一只手拨开此时已无任何遮羞作用的衣服，在你大腿内侧摩挲。

耻骨上最后一块遮羞布被褪下时，你已经能很明显地感受到下身的湿意。花瓣因充血微微涨大，你甚至能分辨出嫩肉下的血管在随着越来越快的心跳而搏动。

他的手指在花核的周围打着圈，你闷哼一声，条件反射地收拢了双腿。

“乖，张开。”明明是那么温柔的语气，背后却渗出藏不住的不容抗拒。

你羞红了脸，一只手抚上他在你胸口作乱的手臂，在他火热目光的注视下打开一个角度。

他片刻不容你喘息，将一只修长的手指推入花径，不安分地作乱，又引来一阵娇吟。

一直没有被照顾到的另一只雪团被他轻轻衔住顶端的嫩芽，舌尖的挑逗让你更加欲罢不能。

夏夜的热风拂过，将淫靡的味道团成团，打着旋扫过你的脸上。酒涂抹在脸上的红晕被源于羞耻及渴望的血气盖过了风头。

又一只手指被你贪婪地纳入体内,露水和着香汗在他指缝间滴落。

"卡...卡卡西..."

“嗯？”他的故作不解，好似在逼问你如此恳求着叫他是何用意。

“求...求求你....”

"求我什么？"明明自己都已经难以克制，却还是压抑着嗓子眼里喷洒出的热气，低低的声音在你耳边拷问。

“我...不要这样...求你...”你羞耻地咬住下唇不愿开口。

你的拒绝屈服好似在挑衅。银色的眉轻轻一挑，双手摩挲着滑向你的膝盖，从甬道里带出的蜜液在你的大腿上留下一道温热的印记。

下身的充实突然消失，空虚感让你不自觉地扭了扭腰，刚准备调整好呼吸喘口气，却感到膝盖已被分开，花心突然一凉。

“啊....好舒服...嗯...嗯…不，不要....”

他听着你自相矛盾的呻吟知道你此刻已在投降的边缘。

“你是不是有点…太不诚实了？”几个字和一声轻笑吐出口，热气洒在你的双腿之间。

灵巧的舌头在缝隙中流连了几个回合，又转而一重一轻地舔舐吮吸着花核，像小孩子在贪婪地品尝快要在嘴里融化殆尽的糖果。

两根手指再次顺利地挤进充分润滑了的甬道，进进出出着，伴着你挣脱理智束缚的声浪越来越快。

“嗯啊...卡卡西...我...不行了....嗯.....啊啊啊.....”

你攀上最高点，用花液浸透双腿下的棉布和他的手背。

你瘫软在地上，却看到他眼中窜动着火，手指间挂着晶莹的液体送到嘴边，被刚才在你下身肆虐过的舌舔舐干净。

“啊啊啊你干什么啦！！！”你羞得想抬手遮住自己的脸，却被压上来的黑影禁锢了双手，死死按在头顶。胸前的雪团随着粗重的呼吸一起一伏，尖端的红豆在风吹过时将一股电流直直送向大脑。

他一只手按住你，另一只手解开自己襦绊的腰带。你看不见此刻他身下是何情形，在伞顶碰上花瓣时险些发出一声惊呼。

“看着我。”

刚被送上了云端的你迷离地听着他的指示，碰上他黑色眸子的那一秒，下身即被长驱直入地贯穿。

”啊啊啊！！！！“

胸中的热气从半张着的唇间迸发而出，脸上的表情被他看得清清楚楚。

卡卡西丝毫没有给你埋怨他的机会，腰腹开始有力地动作着，舌尖带着你的气味再次与你纠缠在一起。

“啊....那里...不，不可以...”

他清楚地知道你的敏感点在哪里，清楚地知道从什么角度，在什么样的速度下，用几分的力气会让你失去理智。

没有用很久，你的哀求几近变成呜咽。

他一点都没有打算放过你，今晚，这个贪心的男人想把烟火永远地留在最美丽的那一瞬。

“嘶...轻点...你好紧...”但此时的你根本无暇顾及他的要求。

再一次地，花瓣抽搐着一张一合，大脑开始宕机，全身的神经仿佛都用来感受身下的欢愉，你甚至分辨不了自己是否还在呼吸。

他稍稍缓和了动作，手指却无缝衔接地挑逗着你的花核，然后作画似的将被带出的花蜜涂抹在你的腰腹和胸前。

你的大脑仿佛游离于时间线之外，这一刻接收的信息已经无法正常运转处理。

青草和着泥土的气息让你感受到来自某种原始魔力的召唤。

“卡..卡西...”你轻唤着他。

“给我...”

“给你什么？”他俯下身含住你的耳垂。

"给我你的全部。"

就像火星溅上了一堆枯叶，你仿佛能听到火苗窜高的那一瞬间发出的声音。

他再也抑制不住自己的低喘声，与你一起跃过身体里最后一道围栏。

紧闭着双眼，  
你看到鱼跃出水面，  
看到烟火散落夜空，  
看到四年前的火光窜动，  
看到他说，我不想放你走。

然后所有的东西化成了一道白色的光。

#  
你躺在卡卡西的怀里，抚着他右胸口的那道淡淡的疤。

他说这道疤能留下挺好，就像你永远寸步不离地陪着他。

原本带着热气的风反倒让两具火热的躯体感到几分凉意。

额头的吻仿佛跨越了神经的传递，直接将甜意送进你的心底。

“卡卡西，爱してる。”

“谢谢你。”你顿了顿，补充一句。

“谢我什么？”

你一时语塞，自己也不知对这句来自心底的感慨应作何解释。

“谢谢你...陪我值班嘛...”

虫鸣与蛙声里，你听到他轻轻问你，

“我记得...夫人的这个夜班，可是要到明天早上才结束？


	6. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些碎碎念

小时候看火影，哭得最凶的是三代死的时候。后来一个白胡子老头告诉我，世界上还存在着好多比死亡更坏的事情。随着年龄渐渐长大，我慢慢认识的卡卡西这个角色一路走过来所经历的苦难也许正是所谓“更坏的事情”之一。

“卡卡西拜托了”让日渐年长的我很不能忍。

父亲自刎，卡卡西，拜托你照顾好自己。  
带土把琳托付给卡卡西，琳却拜托他杀了自己。  
三代的一句拜托了，让本来就在黑暗中越陷越深的他在暗部待了近十年。  
送走老师，送走老师的老师，送走留下红与未来的阿斯玛，连最后唯一能陪他周游世界的凯都在死亡的边缘走了一遭。  
也许岸本更是曾想过让卡卡西死在佩恩入侵的那一站中。

我想过很多次，卡卡西接任火影有多少是出于他自愿，又有多少是为了带土。博人传里，那个云淡风轻周游世界的卡卡西到底是一个孤独空虚的稻草人还是一个已经真正“放下了”的、自由的旁观者？

或许，他早已超然“成佛”，在遍尝冷暖后真正达到被无数人追求的“不以物喜不以己悲”的境界，除了信仰的火之意志，不会再为过去及未来的黑暗或光明所牵绊。或许他成为六代目，不仅是为了故人，更是出于想保护还活着的值得保护的人，是出于他自己的意愿。那么不得不说，岸本为他安排的也许就是最好的结局。

但倘若如果，万分之一的如果，他的内心仍旧孤独，仍旧放不下？倘若他接任火影只是为了故友，倘若他最后在感情上只身一人是因为害怕再次失去？

当然，我只是一个从小到大没经历过什么大苦大难的普通三次元生物，站在上帝视角去要他“放下”未免太没有立场。

但同时，我也是一个俗人，我自私地想看到他能拥有自己能再次为之绽放火光的人；想看到他有一个能依靠能敞开心扉的人；想听他亲口说，“我放下了，我愿意继续去爱”。

卡卡西是一个被亏欠了太多的角色，他走的明明是“内心扭曲的反派成长路线”，却能不抱怨不憎恨，风轻云淡地过好一生。我自私地想把自己能描绘的最美的想象图送给他。

是纯粹为了写篇爽文也好，或是自私地想要强行圆梦也好，于是就有了这篇拙略的俗物。说白了不过是自作多情的一厢情愿而已~

嘛…也许是我想得太多罢了，写文看文能开心，就行了嘛。

祝卡卡西先生好。  
愿诸君顺遂。


End file.
